Magica Within
by Pricat
Summary: Mirta's daughter Lori has Winx but isn't sure of her destiny but when the Trix try to take her Winx, Bloom and the other Winx girls have to help her. Can she be reunited with her mother and stop the Trix?
1. Chapter 1

**Magica Within**

_A/N This is my first Winx Club fic. I love it and Winx Power Show so much. It's about a young girl related to Mirta who is about to discover her Winx but the Trix are after her. But Bloom and the other Winx girls had promised Mirta they would look after Lori. I hope people like._

It was a normal day on the planet Earthand in a little city called Gardenia, a young girl was just waking up.

Her name was Loriella or Lori for short.

She had short black blue hair, slender, turquise eyes and was very creative and kind hearted but knew there was something different about her but didn't know what.

Her father was already at work and it made her sad.

She walked into the kitchen dressed in black clothes with a dragon necklace around her neck.

Her mother had given it to her for her thirteenth birthday.

It was that night something had happened.

"_Those witches called the Trix took her to some other world and they were going to do it to me if my mother hadn't saved me." _she thought sadly as she made herself breakfast.

Even though she'd seen the Trix take her mother on her thirteenth birthday, her father never believed her when she spoke about it but knew it was true.

She then heard the news on the radio which made her worry.

"_I'm late!_

_If I'm late again, Dad will freak." _Lori thought as she grabbed her back pack and ran out the door but a red haired twenty year old was watching her.

"_I promised Mirta I'd keep her daughter safe from Icy's daughter and her sisters but soon Lori's magic will emerge." _Bloom thought as she went about her business.

Since graduating from Alfea, she'd returned to Gardenia but watched over any new kids with Winx about to emerge especially her cousin Ari. The ten year old had Winx in her waiting to come out.

But in Magix, in Cloud Tower School for Witches, a trio of teenage witches cackled teasing some freshmen. They were the daughters of the Trix and had bad blood in them like their mothers and wanted to rule.

Professor Griffin had noticed this and was worried.

Luciana had her mother Icy's cold heart, slender with short white hair and had powerful magic.

Ariaelle was Darcy's daughter with glasses. She was very smart like her mother but hid it from her mother and Luciana.

Giolia was Stormy's daughter and like her mother was angered easily. But their parents had Mirta in a cage.

"W-What are you up to?" she asked Icy who cackled.

"We don't want you but we want your precious little brat and her powerful Winx.

We knew she would come to help you and when she comes, we'll take care of her." Icy answered.

Mirta was angry.

Her Winx didn't work in the cage.

Lori wondered what was wrong with her. She'd been feeling strange since school this morning. It was like something was growing within her but didn't know what.

It was her Winx.

But Icy snickered as she arrived on Earth outside the school.

"_This'll be fun hurting Mirta's loser of a daughter!"_ she thought as Winx emitted from her cold hands.

Lori wondered who the white haired girl was outside but had a bad feeling about her.

But then Winx surrounded the girl as Icy tried to attack her as Bloom showed up in her Winx form.

"Leave her alone Icy!" Bloom yelled as a blast of the Dragon Fire hit Icy.

Lori was in awe as Icy growled in anger.

"I'll be back and soon Lori's Winx will be mine!" she told Bloom as she vanished in magical energy.

Lori was amazed by Bloom in her Winx form.

"You okay?" she asked helping the young girl up.

"Y-Yeah but who're you?

I think I've seen you before." Lori told her as Bloom smiled.

"I'm Bloom, Queen of Sparxs.

You haven't been yourself today, right?

I know what's happening to you." she told her.

"Yeah why am I feeling so strange?" Lori asked her.

"You have Winx." Bloom answered her.


	2. Making Up Her Mind about Magix

**Magica Within**

"What's Winx?

I think I heard my Mom talk about it once when I was younger but wouldn't tell me when I asked." Lori asked Bloom.

"Winx is your magic and magical identity.

It's a part of you.

But you have to come with me to Magix where you'll be safe in Alfea." Bloom told her.

"Where is Magix and what's Alfea?" the teen asked confused.

"It's a magical realm far from here.

Alfea is a school where fairies from all realms go to study and hone their magical skills. But if you stay here, the witches will try to take your Winx and that isn't good.

Trust me, I know." Bloom explained but Lori looked sad hearing that.

"I-I'm not sure if I should leave Gardenia because my father wouldn't understand and think I'm insane." Lori told her.

Bloom smiled at that. Her own father had been the same until Knut and that tracker troll had shown up at her house in Gardenia but in time realised his daughter had a magical gift and let her go to Alfea.

"Don't worry Lori, he'll understand.

I know it." she assured her as Lori walked with her back to her home but saw Bloom leave before walking into her house. She heard her father singing in the shower.

"_That's odd._

_Dad never gets ready unless it's something important."_ she thought as she had a snack.

"Hello Lori how was your day?" he asked her.

"It was good.

What's going on?

Why're you in nice clothes...... and smelling nice?" she asked him as he sighed. He knew sooner or later he would have to tell her.

"Lori we've waited so long for your mother to return but she has no sign of returning so I decided to date again.

I was going to tell you but I was afraid." he told her but Lori went into her room and slammed the door.

She felt angry at her father.

Suddenly her Winx swirled around her. making the room light up but disappeared hearing her father's voice but she ignored him.

After he left, she'd made up her mind.

She then saw Bloom enter her room.

"Bloom..... I'm going to Magix where I belong." Lori told her, anger in her eyes.

"Are you sure?

You're not doing this because of your father, right?" she asked but Lori shook her head.

"It's not because of my father. I know my Mom is in Magix somewhere and I want to find her. Even though Dad has given up doesn't mean I have to, right?" she told Bloom.

"You're right Lori.

Let's go." Bloom said as she opened up a portal to Magix and they walked through it....


	3. Welcome to Magix

**Magica Bloom**

In her dorm in Cloud Tower, Luciana cackled seeing that Bloom had brought Mirta's kid to Magix and smiled. Soon they would take her Winx and crush her and Magix as Icy and the other members of the Trix cackled.

"Soon we'll have that little transmagical loser in our hands and then nobody can touch us!" Darcy said happily.

Bloom saw wonder in Lori's eyes as they arrived in Magix. It reminded her of her first time in Magix and smiled.

"This place is just so cool!" Lori told her as she saw Flora join her.

"What's going on Bloom?

Who's the girl who's with you?" she asked.

"It's Lori, Mirta's daughter.

She discovered her Winx and decided to come to Magix with me but we have to keep her safe from the Trix because they might want to take her Winx." Bloom answered her.

Flora understood as she joined Bloom and Lori. The brown haired fairy taught at Alfea for Palludium since she had loved his classes when she had been a student herself at the school but hadn't told her students this. She was curious about Lori since the girl didn't look like Mirta.

But Icy was happy seeing that Mirta's daughter was finally in Magix but decided not to take her Winx yet.

Lori wondered what was going on as they had pizza because she'd heard Bloom and Flora talk about somebody named Mirta and somehow she knew her.

"Maybe she should attend Alfea.

I think she'd love it there since her Mom went to Alfea." Flora told them as Bloom nodded.

"Let's go!" Bloom agreed as they led the way to Alfea School for Fairies.....


	4. Helping Her

**Magica Within**

Farragonda was nervous as she'd heard from Professor Griffin what the Trix's daughters were up to. She and Griselda had decided to help Mirta's daughter if she enrolled at Alfea. But Bloom had a feeling that the Trix were after somebody else too......

In Gardenia a young ten year old girl was playing with a pixie that Bloom had gotten her for her birthday. Her name was Ani and had red hair like Bloom but had Winx but it was the Dragon Fire.

Ani's parents were a little scared about that but Bloom had assured them she'd be fine as long as the Trix didn't come for her which they hoped would never happen.

But Icy had seen the young girl and smiled.

"So that kid has the Dragon Fire too?" Darcy asked as Icy nodded but she was planning something.

"Let's go and get her!" Stormy said as they left......

Lori was in awe at Alfea as she entered the campus with Flora and Bloom. Other young fairies were staring at her as they were returning for the new term after summer. Griselda smiled seeing Lori but Bloom wondered why.

"You must bring her to Farragonda's office at once.

We need to talk." she told her as she went with Lori and Griselda.

But Icy, Darcy and Stormy cackled as they arrived at Gardenia. They were looking forward to getting revenge on Bloom by taking the Dragon Fire away from a kid. Ani was getting ready for bed when she heard her parents scream and wondered what was going on as she went downstairs into the kitchen but gasped in fear as the Trix had encased her parents in ice.

"You!

My cousin Bloom told me about you guys. She said you were nasty and mean but why're you here? You'd better hope Bloom doesn't know you're here or she'll take care of you with her Winx." Ani told Icy as she cackled.

"Yeah right but you have something I want." Icy said to the young girl.

"What do you mean?" Ani asked her as the witch cackled.

"We want...... the Dragon Fire inside of you." Darcy said as Icy and Stormy snickered.

But while in Farragonda's office, Bloom had a strange head ache. Lori wondered what was wrong with her but she wouldn't tell the young girl.

"I have to go.

Somebody on Earth in my family is in danger from the Trix but I can stop them." she said leaving her as Farragonda entered.

Ani trembled as she was cornered by all three witches and was worried for her parents encased in ice but relieved seeing Bloom show up. The Queen of Sparxs was angry that the Trix were picking on her kid cousin and trying to take her Dragon Fire.

"Bloom what about my parents?

Icy encased them in ice." she asked her as Bloom managed to take care of them using Enchantix. But then Ani focused as Dragon Fire emitted from her hand melting the ice and freeing her parents.

"Good idea Ani.

But your parents and I need to talk." Bloom said to her as she went upstairs to her room. Icy was angry but would get Bloom's cousin next time.

But in Magix Lori was nervous as she was in a dorm room by herself. None of the other kids wanted a transmagical kid with them. She hoped she would have a friend or two.

But Musa's daughter Musi was always kind and talking to Lori even though the other kids didn't understand.

Bloom sighed as she and Ani's parents were in the living room. They were concerned about their daughter after what had happened tonight but Bloom understood.

"But if she stays, she could be in danger.

At least if she goes to Magix with you, she'll be safe." Ani's father said sadly.

"But this might hurt her feelings and she might think you don't want her." Bloom told them.

"We do but we thought when Ani was born, she would be normal but it turns out she was born as a magical being but we're trying to do what's best for her. In the morning she'll go to Magix with you, okay?" Ani's mother told her as Bloom nodded........


	5. Fears of Not Belonging

**Magica Within**

Ani wondered why Bloom was still here.

The young girl remembered what had happened last night and was worried about what might happen.

"Bloom why're you still here?

Was it because of last night?" she asked her. The red haired Queen of Sparxs sighed as she searched for a way to tell Ani about leaving Gardenia and leaving with her.

"Yes it is.

Honey you're going to be in Magix with me." Bloom told her.

Ani looked really sad at that as tears were in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!

I won't use my magic again if you let me stay!" Ani told her parents with tears in her eyes.

"Honey we just want you to be happy and to be able to use your magical gifts.

Besides you'll be able to visit a lot." Ani's mother said as the girl nodded sadly as Bloom used her Winx to open a portal to Magix.

But somebody had escaped from Cloud Tower while the Trix were still on Earth. It was Mirta. She'd used her Winx to escape out of the cage the witches had put her in.

"_Now to Alfea._

_I hope Lori's okay."_ she thought as she came to Alfea and smiled as she entered the campus. In her dorm room Lori felt that somebody nearby who cared about her was in Alfea.

Mirta had appeared to her daughter in dreams like Daphne for Bloom but Lori never realised.

"I have to find out." she told herself as she left her room and entered the hallway.

Mirta then made her way to Farragonda's office but fainted before opening the door.

Griselda was surprised to find her lying asleep on the floor.

"_I must alert Miss Farragonda at once!"_ she thought as Farragonda appeared.

"I see Mirta escaped from the witches but we must keep it a secret for now especially from Lori." she told the woman who nodded as she helped her lift Mirta up using magic.

She put her in a bed in the infirmary.

Bloom saw sadness in Ani's eyes as they arrived in Magix but understood.

Leaving home and your parents was hard.

She then led the girl to Alfea where she knew her cousin would be safe from the Trix.

Musa smiled as she saw her friend show up with Ani.

"She's my cousin Ani.

She has Dragon Fire like me but the Trix attacked her house and her parents thought it would be better if she came with me to Magix." Bloom answered softly as Ani was shy.

But the other students wondered why Farragonda and Griselda were acting strange but Lori had a feeling it was to do with her mother but wasn't sure as sge snuck out of class. She wandered to the infirmary and gasped.

A woman who looked like her was lying there.

She wanted to go in but was too scared.

"_I knew I would find her._

_But I'm too scared to go in there." _Lori thought as she left.....


End file.
